winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Musa's Outfits
This is the page for all of Musa's outfits. Most of her outfits are red. Civilians Season 1 Musa wears a red one shoulder top and a pair of blue baggy jeans with plenty of pockets. She also wears a pair of reddish purple sneakers. Her pigtails are held by red ribbons. Season 3 Musa wears the same civilian outfit during Season 2 and Season 3. The only thing that's change is her hair which grown considerably due to a spell. Musa wears a checkered turquoise long tube top with an orange belt on her hips and teal pants, which include white wrist to elbow sleeves with turquoise cuffs and turquoise sneakers with navy blue soles. Her hair is held in twin tails with two orange hair ties. Season 4 Musa's hair is out and a little similar to Stella's hair style. She wears a bright red shirt with white polka-a-dots and short puff sleeves topping a dark red long sleeved top. She also wears a reddish pink pleated skirt with a dark belt with several hoops, white socks, and red heels with white polka-a-dots. Season 5 She has light pink tank top that says "I heart Music" in black letters and long bead necklaces. Overtop she has a cropped red vest. She has dark blue pants that go to her knees and dark indigo boots with red open toed socks silver soles. She has pink detached sleeves on both arms along with some various bracelets. She has her hair down similar to in Season 4, but with a bun in the back and now she also has yellow headphones. Season 6 Musa wears a pale blue collared-top with a hot pink tie under a grey-blue and hot pink striped sweater, also she is sporting a hot pink mini-skirt with grey-blue plaid designs and black suspenders. She is also wearing two pink beaded chokers and dark grey over-the-knee socks with black polka-dots. Her shoes are dark blue heels with white trimming and pink bows on the tips. Her hair is down in the back , but the front portion is tied in two high-pigtails that curl towards the end and her bangs are down. Musa 1-2 Casual.png|Musa Civilian Season 1 Musa 2-3 Casual.png|Musa Civilian Season 2 & 3 Musa-CityGirl.png|Musa Civilian Season 4 Musa 5 Trendy.png|Musa Civilian Season 5 Musa_6_Casual_2_Full.png|Musa Civilian Season 6 (Trailer) Musa_6_Casual_Full.png|Musa Civilian Season 6 Pajamas Season 1 Musa's pajamas are simple; hot pink sweatpants, a powder blue sweatshirt with a light pink trim at the collar and a light pink stripe across the chest, and hot pink flip-flops. Season 3 Musa's Pajamas is a red kimono shirt and pair of red Cheongsam pants with yellow trimming and yellow criss cross ribbons on the side of the sleeves and pants. She wears a pair of light pink and dark pink striped socks and Japanese geta sandals on her feet. Her hair is tied up in pigtails using pink rubber bands. Season 4 Musa's Season 4 pajamas are a light blue 3/4 length shirt underneath an off-one-shoulder light pink top with dark pink trim. Her pants are dark pink capris with light blue pockets and a light pink belt. Her hair is pulled back in a bun. Season 5 Musa wears a light pink jacket with repetitive pink hearts and blue stripes. The jacket has velvet fur trimming on the collar. She wears this over a midriff baby blue v-neck shirt with light pink fur trim at the collar. Musa also wears a pair of baby blue shorts with light pink fur trim with the top strip of the pants are of similar pattern to the jacket and yellow ribbon in the middle. Her feet dons a pair of baby blue flats and her hair is held up in two loop braids with two ribbons of hair dangling at the each side of her face Season 6 Musa wears a lime green tank-top with pale yellow frills on the top under a pink untied house coat with hot pink polka-dots and soft blue trimming. Her pajama shorts are pink, pale green, and pale yellow striped with soft blue trimming on the top and soft blue fur trimming on the bottom. Her shoes/socks are hot pink and up to her knees. Her hair is in two braids with her bangs spread out across her forehead. Musa_1_Pajamas.jpg PJs_Musa.jpg Musa 3 Pijama Full.png Musa 4 Pajamas.png Musa_5_Pajamas.jpg Musa_6_Pajamas.png Party Outfits Musa 1 Formal Full.jpg|Season 1 Formal Musa 1 Disco Full.jpg|Season 1 Disco Musa 2 School Start Full.gif|Back to School Musa 2 Club.gif|Gardenia Club Musa 2 Evening Full.gif|Evening Musa 3 Formal Full.png|Season 3 Formal Musa 3 Disco.jpeg|Season 3 Disco Musa 3 Disco Full.png|Season 3 Disco (Full) Musa 4 Date Stock Art.png|Date Musa 5 Disco Full.png|Season 5 Disco flower_princess_musa_by_bloom2.png|Flower Princess Musa_RD_Color.png|Season 6 Formal Category:Musa Category:Clothes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Enchantix Category:Charmix Category:Bloomix Category:Believix Category:Sirenix Category:Winx Category:Harmonix Category:Mythix